


Resignation

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates, As Kaede is a lesbian, Developing Relationship, F/F, Flowers, Flowers are sapphic culture actually, Fluff, Implied Crush, Kaemaki Week, Kaemaki Week 2020, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Mutual Pining, Planting flowers, Roommates, but it's like, comphet, implied romantic feelings, past saimatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: After a while, Maki asks, slightly incredulously, “You bought a trowel at Gokuhara’s flower shop, but not gloves?”“Huh?” Kaede looks down at the mess, at the soil encrusted underneath her fingernails, and feels her ears warm a bit. “Oh, well… I guess I just forgot!” she laughs, smiling over at Maki again. There’s something skeptical in her friend’s expression still, but it’s a bit softer, now. Inquisitive. Kaede looks back at the flower bed, using the trowel to scoop up some more soil and pour it off to the side. “I just thought we could use a bit more colour around here!”“You only chose pink and red flowers,” Maki remarks, a bit flatly.---Kaede decides to plant some flowers on hers and Maki's balcony.---Kaemaki week day four: Pink/Red
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> written for kaemaki week day four! the prompt was pink/red

Kaede hears the balcony door click shut behind her, but she doesn’t look up from her task. It’s really a good thing that she was too busy yesterday to accept Rantaro’s offer of a manicure, because now there’s soil underneath all her fingernails now, and smeared across her cheek from when she wiped away a drop of sweat a few hours ago. The smell of earth is strong and her white shirt is now less white and more, er,  _ brown,  _ but she’s proud of her handiwork; half-finished as it is right now despite the fact that she’s been working since sunrise.

Her only indication that her friend is out here with her is the slight flurry of movement at her side, the sound of Maki’s shirt crinkling as she lowers herself into a crouch. Kaede doesn’t turn her head, but even without looking over she can see the blur of Maki’s brown hair, can detect the faint smell of freshly mowed grass and undisturbed snow, as quiet and clean as her friend.

There’s a quiet moment, wherein Maki doesn’t say anything so Kaede doesn’t either, and sure, letting a silence rest like this isn’t really Kaede’s style, but there are flowers to be planted right now and Kaede figures that Maki is going to break the silence eventually, anyway. Probably with a question. It isn’t as though Kaede ran it by her before setting out to do this. (She’s kind of the impulsive type.)

“Flowers?” Maki asks, eventually, her tone lilting skeptically. Kaede smiles, her lips pulled between her teeth, and picks up her trowel again, nodding brightly.

“Yup! That’s what they’re called,” and she grins over at Maki in response to the irritated huff she receives, feeling her chest warm a little bit. Maki’s exasperation is so cute. “I picked them up from Gonta-kun’s shop this morning. Do you like them?”

Maki’s expression is inscrutable, aside from a mild quirk of her brow, and though Kaede didn’t turn to face her before now she keeps her gaze affixed to the other girls’ eyes and the way they flicker over her workspace, waiting for a reaction. It’s just a small flowerbed on their balcony, so Kaede doubts Maki will really be  _ upset,  _ but it’s always so hard to tell with her friend.

Mmm. No. Maki wouldn’t get upset with her. She’s too sweet for that, no matter how much she tries to hide it.

After a while, Maki asks, slightly incredulously, “You bought a trowel at Gokuhara’s flower shop, but not gloves?”

“Huh?” Kaede looks down at the mess, at the soil encrusted underneath her fingernails, and feels her ears warm a bit. “Oh, well… I guess I just forgot!” she laughs, smiling over at Maki again. There’s something skeptical in her friend’s expression still, but it’s a bit softer, now. Inquisitive. Kaede looks back at the flower bed, using the trowel to scoop up some more soil and pour it off to the side. “I just thought we could use a bit more colour around here!”

“You only chose pink and red flowers,” Maki remarks, a bit flatly. “If you wanted it to be colourful you should’ve gone for the rainbow.”

“Well!” Kaede huffs. “Maybe I didn’t want the reminder of my high school boyfriend from back when I was in denial about my being a lesbian!”

“You and Saihara are on good terms, though.”

“That’s not the point!” Kaede pouts. “The sight of blue alone makes me think of awkward closed-mouth kisses behind the school and sweaty, uncomfortable hand-holding. No thank you.”

Maki snorts, and Kaede feels herself smiling. Of course, that’s not true. Kaede really likes blue, even if it does carry the reminder of Shuichi. Shuichi is her best friend, even now, after the awkward compulsive heterosexual relationship that formed between them back in second year high school. She’d have no problem planting some blue flowers in her city garden under normal circumstances.

No, the reason she excluded blue is less to do with blue, and more to do with pink and red. Kaede feels herself smiling down at the flowers. They just remind her of her and Maki, is all.

That’s a bit too overtly gay to say to her roommate, though. Especially when Maki is already emotionally constipated enough. Maybe another time.

For now, Kaede presses the trowel into Maki’s hand. “You should help! I bet you’d be good at planting flowers, you’re so precise!”

“Precision has nothing to do with it,” Maki grumbles, as she shuffles to sit anyway and selects a spot of dirt to start digging. “My hands are going to be a mess like yours.”

“Then we can go and get those manicures from Amami-kun! I’m sure he won’t mind!” Kaede giggles. Maki shoots her a flat look and sighs, her shoulders slumping a little bit. Hehe. That’s what Kaede calls  _ resignation.  _ On most people it would be sad, but on Maki it represents victory. Kaede shoots her a wide smile, which Maki returns with a very slight, if begrudging, curl of her lip, and Kaede’s heart warms so much when she sees it that she decides that every single little grain of dirt underneath her fingernails was worth it, if only to see that expression.

Even when it gets a bit hot out as the midday sun shines overhead, Kaede and Maki keep on planting flowers until their balcony is bursting with pink, and with red.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short but it kicked my ass so it was this or i posted nothing at all


End file.
